Chapter 195
Values is the one-hundred ninety-fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the sixth chapter of Volume 28, and the twenty-first chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis Kazuha grants Kazuya with some parting thoughts and instructions before her brother re-awakens in the present. Kazuya evolves the Pandora and controls the battle. Summary Gengo stands mournfully over the body of his son, encased in a metal holding tube, quietly noting that his son has left him as well. Kazuha looks on while holding her brother and she swears to protect the infant from Gengo. The teenage Kazuya is shown to be watching, having seen the entire flashback, and he tearfully apologizes to his sister for her suffering. Kazuya begs his retreating sister to tell him what his role is. Kazuha is unmoved, retiring that she understands the Transcendent Will. Because of that she understood how fragile humanity is, killed Orie, and dragged her father into his despair. Kazuha notes that she never meant to harm anyone, she was simply following her instincts as one who possesses a Stigmatic Body. Kazuha flatly notes that her raising Kazuya was done because of the same instincts. She didn't care for him when she first took him away from Gengo. She tells her silent brother that he was what Orie gave her life for, Ryuuichi fought to protect, and Gengo wanted, so she tried to claim him as a thing to make her objective. Kazuya is shocked and protests, but Kazuha continues on by telling Kazuya that "we" don't feel anything for family or for humans. She also warns him that all of humanity will become that way as well. But Kazuha notes that humanity has a great deal of resilience, making mistakes and learning from them. In the process, humanity creates new possibilities, emotions, ideals, and even values. Kazuha states that she learned this when she was raising Kazuya, she learned why Orie acted the way she did, why Cassandra changed from being emotionless to loving, and she learned how important family is. Having learned all these things, Kazuha took up Gengo's cause. Kazuha remarks that Gengo's cause is ultimately doomed: humanity's fate is set in stone. But, their grandfather is still fighting on to preserve some shred of humanity if he can. While Kazuya is listening in silence, Kazuha claims that why Gengo is trying to do so is beyond her understanding. But she tried doing the same thing anyway, protecting humans, protecting humanity's will, and protecting her family as well. In the end, Kazuha notes that it felt good to protect humanity and her family. And that, while it wasn't quite what Gengo wanted, she found some personal value in doing so. At the same time, she admits that she doesn't know if there was any true value in doing so. But, the value that was born through her has been passed down to Kazuya. Her brother, via the value inherited from his sister, is the only being with a Transcendental Body that can understand the value in guarding humans. Orie gave birth to Kazuya, Ryuuichi protected him, and Kazuha passed everything she had down to him. Kazuya is the only being with a Stigmatic Body that can ally with mankind. Kazuha departs from her brother with a smile, entreating him to protect his friends and in so doing open up a new possibility for mankind's future. Kazuya smiles with tears running down his face and he realizes that his early attraction to Satellzier was based not only upon her resemblance to his sister, but his mother Cassandra as well. Finally understanding himself and his powers, Kazuya accepts his abilities in order to protect everyone. In the real world, Kazuya raises, calling Cassandra "mom." This stuns Satellizer. Kazuya declares to a silent but partially regenerated Cassandra that he will accept the power that both of his mothers gave to him. He declares that he will do whatever it takes in order to protect mankind's future. Kazuya unleashes his Freezing, with his eyes taking on the countenance of his grandmother's. The others are shocked at his actions as the Nova prepare to charge, with Satellizer desperately preparing to defend her Limiter. Before she can throw herself into the battle Nova are struck by a volley of laser fire from Elizabeth's SSS weapon, who has now multiplied into four separate satellites. Elizabeth is alarmed, as she didn't give the command to fire, and starts to ask her own Limiter André what is happening. Before he can answer, wings of light sprout from Elizabeth's back as she Transcends, surprising Satellizer. Quickly thereafter, Arnett also Transcends, with a panicked Satellizer asking what is going on. Her calm partner states that he has given them the power to protect their loved ones. Satellizer turns to face Kazuya, having never seen him acting this way and with no idea how he has done this. Kazuya apologizes to Satellizer as he actives his Freezing again, complete with his eyes turning into glowing Nova eyes. The young man tells Satellizer that she is the woman he loves the most, and that he will give her the greatest power in order to crush the Transcendental Beings before them. Satellizer is alarmed and frightened by Kazuya's pronouncement. Event Notes *End of the Aoi Family flashback. *Kazuha reveals that she didn't understand basic emotions such as love and family, and that they had to be learned. Furthermore, she reveals that all of humanity is slowing changing into a similar state. *Kazuya addresses Cassandra as 'mom' for the first time. *Kazuya accepts his "fate" and induces Transcendence in Arnett and Elizabeth, while promising to give Satellizer the "greatest power." See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters